Hostage
by Jiyo Happy
Summary: Edward goes on a routine hunting trip, then Alice gets a terrifying vision. Getting Edward back will take Bella's greatest sacrifice- losing him. All vampires, slightly AU.
1. A trip?

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and it's been written in the last 20 minutes, so the quality is iffy. Be your own judge, though ******

"bbbring! bbbring!"

My house phone annoyingly sang out its presence. I jumped, startled. I've been so stressed lately, the slightest noise can freak me out. There's something that my family's hiding from me. I could easily make them tell me, but I always feel like using my power for everyday things is inhumane.

I snatched the phone up. "Hello?"

A high pitched voice carried through the receiver. "Bella! Good. You're home. There's something I need you to do."

"Yeah, sure Alice, of course. What is it?"

"Come to the airport right now."

"K, but why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'll explain it all when you get her. Hurry!"

Bewildered, I rushed out of the huge white mansion that I shared with my seven coven members here in the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. You see, we're all vampires. Our coven started with Carlisle, sort of the leader of our unique family. Then he saved Esme from a cliff fall by changing her, and she is now his mate and wife. My mate Edward was changed 1918 in Chicago, and I with him. We almost died from the Spanish influenza. Then Rosalie joined, her mate Emmet, and lastly Jasper with his wife Alice. We all love each other, and currently live in Washington (where the lack of sun simplifies our lives), posing as the adopted teenage children of Carlisle and Esme.

I hopped into my rusty pickup and revved the engine. Falling apart as it is, I couldn't resist the 1957 Chevy, much to Edward's chagrin. A worried line creased my forehead when I thought about Edward. He went away on a solo hunting trip a week ago. Usually we all go together, our entire coven, or at least Edward and I go together, but he decided to go alone this time. We all do that, every once in a while. You can imagine the tension that can appear when you live with the same people for decades on end. Even though I was perfectly well aware of the slim to none chances that a vampire would get hurt on a trip, it worried me to be away from Edward for any length of time.

I sped along the quiet small town roads, until I reached the freeway. My poor old truck was at its speed limit, but I pushed it faster and faster. Finally I reached the Seattle airport. I pulled into a parking spot and ran into the airport main lobby, my thoughts racing. What if Edward was hurt? But that wouldn't make any sense, and why on Earth would they want me at the airport? Running would be so much faster. Maybe they want to go on a vacation? No, they would've told me about it. Plus, we would've 

packed. So it had to be dome sort of emergency, and something out of the continental US. But what? I hope nothing's wrong-

"Bella! Over here!" Jasper's frantic shout pulled me out of my panicking thoughts.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were standing in a cluster in the security line. I joined them hurriedly.

"Here, take this." Alice waved a plane ticket in my face.

I looked at the letters and gasped when I saw our destination- International Airport of Volterra, Italy. Now I was more than stressed. I was downright terrified, and the grave expressions of my family didn't help.

"Alice…why are we going to see the Volturi?"

"Umm…well, we didn't want to worry you…and it could be nothing, but… they have Edward."

**Well there you have it, folks! Chapter numero uno. Review please, be as brutal as you want.**

**Em**


	2. Problem

**Hey guys! Chapter number two up! This took me a pathetically long time to write and it isn't long or good. ******

**Disclaimer: Hmm…I'm on FANfiction, so I'm a fan…yeah, I don't own Twilight.**

_Most people wouldn't fly halfway across the world to save their love._

_But most people haven't found their soulmate._

_Then again, most people are human._

When we arrived in Italy it was a cool, dark night with no moon. We were speeding along the narrow cobblestone streets of Volterra on our way to the Volturri's lair. Nobody spoke, and Jasper's attempts at peacefulness were futile, for even he was afraid for his brother. We reached the ornate gates in record time. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the guard stationed in front.

"Let me in."

He seemed shocked at the sight of a non-Volturri vampire, and when he saw the topaz shading of my eyes, his own crimson ones narrowed.

"The Volturri will not see anyone," he spat.

"Yeah, well I think they'll want to see me. I'm Bella Cullen."

The Volturri have been trying to get me to join them ever since they found out my power. I'm a strange case. When I was human I was a total danger magnet, but instead of that trait strengthening when I was changed, it reversed. Now I'm even more invincible than most vampires. No powers that affect mind or body work on me. (Jasper's do because his affect the emotions.) I am at least twice as strong and fast as the average vampire, and am indestructible. The Volturri are threatened by my power because I could overthrow them if I wanted to. Also, they want me on their side so that I can help break up the fights and wars that break out between vampires. The guard has obviously heard of me.

"Oh-well, okay, then," he stuttered in surprise, "Come on in!" he turned around and motioned to someone inside the castle, and the gates creaked slowly open. The rest of my family began to get out of the Porsche, but were stopped by the guard.

"Oh no, you don't. I said Cullen could go in. Not her little posse." he sneered.

We were all fuming now, but Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and finally Alice reluctantly got back into the car and shut the door. I walked through the gaping entrance and up to the huge double doors 

where another guard was posted. He looked me over skeptically before gazing concernedly over my head at the first guard.

"Let her in, Harry," the first guard called.

Harry pulled open the door and I stepped tentatively through. The inside of the castle was dark and musty. Torches lined the walls, casting eerie shadows that made me miss the openness of outside. Though I knew I had nothing to be afraid of, it still sent a chill down my spine. I hurried down the cobweb-full hallway, not sure of where I was going. Suddenly two hard hands gripped my shoulders. I spun around and was faced with the top of an auburn head.

"Hello Jane," I muttered.

"Why, hello Isabella. Decided to join us?" Jane arrogantly smirked at me.

I scoffed. "You. Wish. Now let Edward go."

Jane smiled at me like she knew some big secret that I didn't. "If you would like to see your precious mate again, then follow me." She started strolling down the tunnel. As much as she vexed me, I knew my only hope of saving Edward was where she was going, so I hesitantly followed. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Jane abruptly stopped and turned to an almost invisible door to her right, hidden in the shadows. She pushed it open with a creak. Behind the door was a huge open stone room, completely empty of furniture. It held Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demitri, another vampire (probably one of their guard), and…Edward! I was so happy to see him I started rushing forward, but halted in shock when he crumpled to the ground in agony.

"We have a price, you see," came Jane's annoying voice behind me. I spun on my heel and glared at her.

My next words came out in a growl. "A. Price?"

"Yes, a very simple trade," Jane said. "You join us and Edward is free to go. A life for a life, so to speak."

"Yeah right!" I smirked, knowing I could easily take them down and get out here with Edward. I was just trying to do this fairly and peacefully.

"Bella, you don't understand," Edward's weary, velvet voice wafted over my shoulder.

"Hey, you! Shut up." Demitri demanded.

Edward sighed and cast his eyes down.

"Your mate is correct," Aro cut in. "We have a new addition who may prove to be more powerful than even you. Bella, meet Christoph. Christoph, Bella." Aro gestured to the vampire I 

had never seen before. He lifted his ebony eyes and gazed coolly at me before looking back at a random point on the stone wall.

I was unimpressed. "Okay, so what can Christoph do?" I so wanted to just rip off their heads and leave. This secret stuff was getting on my nerves.

Aro chirped gleefully, "Christoph can disable powers!"

Whoops. That could be a problem.

**Uh oh! How strong is Bella without her super special awesome power? Hmm. Haven't decided yet. Hopefully pretty strong, though, or they could be in some trouble ******

**Please show your love and review.**


	3. Incomprehensible

**Here we go! 2 chapters in one night! I'm on a role!**

What do you mean he can disable powers?" I questioned in bewilderment.

Marcus spoke up, "Well, just that. Whatever powers you may have, Christoph here can totally drain you of them. That means you, Miss Super Strong Powerful Indestructible Vampire, are reduced to an average garden variety vampire! Just ask Edward, all he's heard in his head these past few days is his own pathetic little thoughts. And why do you think your little gypsy friend didn't see this coming?" he asked rhetorically.

I stepped back in shock. Christoph's mouth turned up in a slight smile at my reaction.

"So how do you know this power works on me? No others do." Oh please please please let his power not work on me, I prayed.

Christoph decided to put his two cents in, his voice remarkably bass, "Don't you see? You're immunibility to powers is _part_ of your power. And since I take away your powers, I can take that away, too." He was so smug.

The gravity of the situation sunk in. My eyes darted to Edward for reassurance. I wanted him to tell me that they were lying, they were just trying to scare me. Edward didn't even notice my gaze. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, his pitch black eyes sad as they stared at the floor.

"Wait, so all of your powers work on me?!" Oh no! They could kill me! There's no way I could take on the VOLTURRI without any of my powers!

"She's finally catching on," Jane murmured from behind me. I turned around to look at her, and she grinned. "I just want to try a little experiment. I would say it doesn't hurt a bit, but then I'd be lying."

She took a slow step towards me, closed her eyes, and…The next thing I knew an indescribable pain flowed through me, ten times worse than when I was changed. I fell to the ground, screaming. The last thing I heard was Edward's enraged roar before everything went black.

I came to in a small, high ceilinged room. I was lying on a stone bench that took up nearly half of the floor space. There was a sliver of light peeking through a small circular window high on one wall, so I knew it must have been the next day. Memories flowed through me, and I jolted upright. I had failed. They had Edward and me, and there was no way I could save him. Marcus was right. I was nothing without my powers. I even felt weaker. Just for kicks, I tried to karate chop the two foot tall stone bench in half. I knew that were I to still have my powers, it would have sliced like butter, but all I managed to do was put a couple inch high dent in it and spray the entire room in stone dust.

Next I tried searching for a way out. Strangely, there were no doors. No real windows either. Then…how had they gotten me in here? I soon found my answer. Barely visible in the dark recesses of the towering ceiling, a two-by-two square of stone had been cut away. The walls of my cell were somehow totally smooth, leaving no way to climb out. Unless…if I could dent the walls like I could the bench, maybe that would give me some handholds to climb out with. I swung my hand fast and hard at the wall, about a foot above my head. It worked! A dent just big enough for me to get a good grip on appeared. In the next few minutes I worked my way up to the small hole at the top of the wall. I pulled myself through, proud at my abilities even without my powers.

Far below me was a dark hallway, completely silent. As I prepared to jump, something hit me in the face. I grabbed it in confusion. A voice floated up from below.

"Hey Cullen, is that you? Wait a second; let me turn on some lights." It was Christoph. A few silent moments passed before the room was blindingly illuminated. Huge fluorescent bulbs had been installed in the ceiling, brighter than the sun. Now I could see that what I was holding was a rope ladder. Christoph squinted up below me.

"Woah! How'd you get up there?" he questioned.

"Uh…I climbed." How do you answer a question like that?

That impressed him. "Wow, no one's ever been able to get out of that cell. They put you in the highest security one. Seems Aro's a little worried that not all your skill is from your power."

Well, this was odd. Christoph was so impassive last night; this was a totally different side of him! I was surprised. Why was he here, anyway? I couldn't fathom why, but I knew, now that I was out, I had to move quickly. Somewhere out there was Edward.

"Well, this small talk is fun and all, but I think I'm gonna hit the road." I said before jumping to the floor and sprinting down the hall.

"Wait! You can't go!" Christoph shouted desperately behind me.

Ha, yeah right. Like I was going to listen to him. I ran to the end of the brightly lit hallway and turned the corner, now running in pitch black. The only sound was the slap of my sneakers against the rock floor. I started to become afraid. I had no idea where I was going, and no clue how to find Edward. I ran deeper and deeper in, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Sure enough, just like last time, I wasn't alone in the tunnel.

I was so occupied with thoughts of what I should do next and how to find Edward that I didn't notice Aro, Jane, Felix, Marcus, Alec and Demitri until I ran into them. Because I was going so fast, the force of the impact threw me backwards ten feet. I landed with a thud on my butt. Someone flicked on those huge lights again, and I saw a very terrifying sight.

The six powerful vampires were standing shoulder to shoulder across the stone hall, arms crossed, faces unreadable. An impenetratable wall, blocking my chance at escape, my chance to save Edward. I scrambled to my feet and started stumbling backwards in fear.

"I should have known you'd escape," Aro said. All together they took a single step forward.

"You'll have to be punished somehow," added Marcus.

Step.

"But how?" Felix pretended to ask me.

Step.

"Oh, that's an easy one," answered Alec.

Step.

"We'll just kill Edward," Jane sung happily.

Step.

"It'll be so easy, ripping him apart. He won't put up any fight. You saw how weak he was. He refuses to eat off of our menu. We've got a great fire pit, and he'll burn slowly to ash…" Demitri dreamily concluded.

Step.

I was quivering with panic, too terrified to move. Would they really do that? Is that what I'd done? My stupid attempts at escape had ended up killing the only thing worth escaping for?

"In fact," Aro informed me, "Marcus and Caius are finishing up right now. We've missed the beginning, but we can go see the end. Come on!" By now they were almost on top of me. Aro stretched out his bony hand towards me, waiting for me to take hold. When I didn't move, he sighed impatiently and grabbed my hand himself. He smiled happily, then closed his eyes in deep thought for a moment. He was reading my mind.

"You have had an interesting life, Isabella. I never thought the day would come when I would be able to see it firsthand. Oh, I'm so glad we found Christoph!" With that, Aro turned on his heel and dragged me down the hall, the other five following behind so I had no choice but to cooperate. We walked to the end of the tunnel to a small and unremarkable door. Aro grasped the door knob with his free hand and pulled, revealing another large stone room, similar to the one I was in yesterday. But this one wasn't empty.

An immense fire was in the center of the room, its bright flames licking the ceiling. The room was almost unbearably hot, and there was a haze of smoke everywhere. Marcus and Caius were smiling happily as they stood nearby.

Filling the air was the unmistakable stench of burning vampire flesh. I gasped in horror, not able to look away. Aro smiled and patted my arm.

"Don't worry, love, I'm sure you'll be able to find a nice mate in our guard. Maybe even Christoph!"

The world closed in on me and I was consumed in darkness.

**W.O.W.**

**That plot twist surprised even me.**

**I think we're all thinking the same thought right now:**

**She **_**killed**_** Edward?? This supposed Twilight lover? What the heck is her problem?!**

**I actually had a couple of things to say in this author's note, but I can't get over the fact that I actually just **_**killed EDWARD!!**_

**Anyways, review, even if it's only to tell me how much you hate me.**

**(please review? Even hate reviews will make me happy (twisted I know))**


	4. Suprise!

**Hey, sorry if this chapter is confuzzling. It switches POVs a lot, but I wanted to show how miserable Bella is and what's happening in the outside world and stuff. Plus I have super good news for any Edward lovers!!**

**BPOV**

I'm not sure how long I'd been sitting here, in the cramped corner of my cell. Time has no measure when your life is meaningless. This can't even be called a life- just a tortured existence.

I do know I haven't eaten since a week before I left for Italy with my family. That time seems like a dream. All I do all day is sit here, curled up on the ground, staring blankly at the wall.

If I could be, I would be dead.

**EPOV** **(A/N: Surprise!)**

I'm nearly delirious from hunger. I haven't seen my Bella in longer than I can remember. The Volturri haven't needed me for my power yet, and I wouldn't be much good either because I only have enough energy to sit here. Every couple of days, Felix or Demitri comes in with a poor, terrified human, trying to get me to eat something, but I refuse to give them the satisfaction of breaking my will. All I have left is my pride.

I hope Bella at least escaped safely. My family has probably forgotten me by now…

**Alice POV**

When Bella never came out that dark night in Italy, we didn't know what to do. All we knew was that we had to do something. So Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I returned home to Forks where we told Esme and Carlisle what had happened. We all ran to Denali, and these past two months have been spent finding every vegetarian vampire coven in the world. Our family and the Denali coven are the biggest, but there are a surprising number of little nomadic groups of two, three or four roaming around.

Right now I'm in Japan with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere in northern Europe, and Carlisle and Esme are in Hawaii. We've covered all of the US, all of Australia and all of Africa. Carlisle and Esme are next searching South America, and the rest of us are finishing the continents we're on. In about another month, we'll have a huge army. Then we'll go to Italy and get Edward and Bella out, no matter what.

**Aro POV**

This is so annoying! We go through so much trouble to get Christoph to agree to work with us, and we get our hands on Isabella and even Edward, and now we can't even use them! Their resistance to eat is getting a little old. Yeah, yeah, we all know they have souls, they don't want to be monsters, blah blah blah. There's a war starting up somewhere in Mexico that we need to go down and break up pretty 

soon. If we can just show Bella how much she'd be helping us if she comes, and get her to refuel, it would make our lives so much easier. I'll go and talk to her…

**Christoph POV**

Ahh! I don't know what to do! I can't bear to see those poor vampires suffer. They aren't even allowed to see each other! One even thinks the other is dead! I have to do something to help them, but I'll definitely be killed if I make one move. After I tried to help Bella escape last time, Aro almost fed me to the flames with poor Lucas.

The two captives aren't even eating, they act repulsed whenever I bring someone in. Even I hate to kill innocent humans, but what are we supposed to do? It's not as if there's any other way to live.

This has been going on for too long. I'll go to Bella today.

**So that was a super mini chapter, but it was a pretty good surprise, huh? I could never ever **_**actually **_**kill Edward. In case you didn't catch what happened, Aro knew he needed some way to make Bella more passive and less resisting, so she would give up and do his bidding. But he didn't really want to kill Edward, cause he wanted his power. So he had his minions kill a random man on his guard (Lucas). As he was going to get Bella and show her (with a bunch of other Volturi vamps), Christoph visited Bella to help her escape (hence the rope ladder). But Bella didn't realize what Christoph's intentions were, and she ran away. Well, you know what happens after that…**

**Thanks so so much to all my awesome reviewers! You rock! Especially babygirljen6, potterhead0013, EdwardsLove1901, and wishful teardrop! (and of course all the people I told to read this :))**

**I'm so happy that people are actually reading this, but if you don't review, how do I know what you think? (answer: I DON'T) So even though I feel a teensy bit greedy asking for readers AND reviewers, I'm gonna do it anyway. C'mon, if you've written a story you know, if you haven't I'll tell you: getting reviews feels really really good! So please?**

**I think I'll stop before my A/N gets longer than my chapter :). (A likely possibility)**


End file.
